The popularity of social networking sites such as Facebook®, Twitter®, MySpace®, LinkedIn®, etc., are increasing. Social networking sites allow an owner of a social network site webpage to share personal content and information, status or location information with other third party users. However, the social networking sites also allow other users associated with the owner to share thoughts on the owner's page of a social networking site.
Generally, allowing other users to share their thoughts on the page of the social networking site associated with the owner is not a problem because the owner only associates with those people he or she knows. However, if for some reason one of these users associated with the owner decides to post something inappropriate on the page of the social networking site associated with the owner, there is nothing the owner of the page can do to prevent this. Typically, the owner may only take some remedial action after the fact and after the inappropriate comments are already posted on the owner's page of the social networking site. However, the social networking sites do not provide owner control to control what users within a owner's group post or publish on the owner's social networking site page.